Sasuke x Reader
by ahsoka lives
Summary: Sasuke x reader lemon Enjoy!


"You can't run forever!" The crazy Uchiha yelled. You didn't know why he was chasing you or why he was even in the same forest you were all you cared about was running away from him. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way or the hard way... So how will it be?" You knew you couldn't outrun him, he was just too fast.

"Why do you want me?" You asked suddenly and stopped. He didn't reply, he just keep walking towards you. As you backed away you hit a tree stump. "I said why do you want me Sasuke?!"

"Because I have plans for my clans future and you're a part of it." You didn't understand. You weren't an Uchiha just an above average shinobi, nothing too special really. "I don't see what you mean?" You asked.

"You so naive," he said as he stoked your cheek, "Someone needs to bear my children or there won't ve a future for the Uchiha clan." Your cheeks when red. Then you realised what he said. Children?! He wants to impregnate you and make you bear his child and most importantly he said children as in more than one! You thought that Sasuke was well hot but their was so many fangirls that you really never was in interested.

"I won't bear your children, nor will I ever!" You shouted, angry. "I sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter." Sasuke said in a voice that maid shivers go down your spine.

You were way too young to have kids much less get pregnant. Besides you didn't want to "tango" with Sasuke. You didn't care about his insane crusade to rebuild his broken clan. "Why don't you go to Billboard Brow or Ino Pig or one of your many fangirls."

"They're all the same, it wouldn't be fun to do what I'm about to do with you to them. You're different, you've never even tried to get with me? Now why is that?" You were having so many different feeling with what he just said. You didn't want to know what he meant by "what I'm about to do to you" meant. You wanted to run but unfortunately the way he pinned you to the tree, you couldn't escape.

You didn't know what to say about why you never fangirled over him. "Because... because... I didn't want to admit my feelings for you!" You were shocked at you words and a little embarrassed. You never thought about it that way but needless to say it was true. You instantly hated yourself for admitting your feelings.

"Aww... (Y/n) got a crush on me, isn't that just as cute." Sasuke whispered in your ear. When he did this it made you feel something in your body it was different. It was like a hunger lusting for something. You were blushing at his words, wishing your face wasn't tomato like.

You were going to reply but he kissed you making you at a loss for words. At first you were shocked but you didn't give him any pleasure you didn't want what this was going to come to. "What's the matter I thought you said you liked me?" He growled, clearly angry.

"I don't want this Sasuke!" That made him even angrier. "Too bad." He kissed you and licked your lips for entrance, which you denied. He grabbed your butt, you gasped he seized the moment to explore your mouth. You tried to push out his tongue but realized too late that you were kissing him back. You bit his tongue. "Bitch!" He yelled as he pushed you harder on the tree holding his bleeding tongue and slapped you. When his tongue stopped bleeding he started to kiss your neck.

He started to search for your spot. Once he found it you let out a small moan. You didn't mean to it just happened. That lusting inside you was growing and it was getter more hungry at what Sasuke was doing. You felt Sasuke's hands on your waist reaching for the end of your shirt going higher and higher until you shirt was off leaving your bra to cover your chest. Your hands went to cover your chest. But they were soon pulled away by Sasuke's hand. He pinned both your hands above your head with only one hand. He used his other to unclip your bra.

Your breasts were rather a little bigger than the average girl. They were only just a little smaller than Tsunade's. Sasuke gabbed your left breast and licked your right. You moaned. "Your mouth is telling me one thing but your body is telling me something else." All of a sudden Sasuke bit your nipple. You yelped. He began doing the same thing to your other breast. Once he was finished he trail kisses to your navel.

Your legs were getting weak and your started falling down the tree. Sasuke picked you up and laid you on your back in the grass, deciding that you weren't gonna run away. He removed his white shirt along with everything but his boxers. He removed your pants along with your panties. He kissed you, then traveled kissed down your neck to your breasts to your navel until reaching your sacred place. "Mmm... your wet my darling." That made you feel so embarrassed, you didn't want to be feeling all the pleasure he was granting you. After all there was going to be a price to pay, he did say what he was going to do to you earlier cheeks redding at the thought. The name he gave you made your stomach do flips. Darling... and the way it rolled of his tongue.

The never ending lust in your stomach wasn't going away and as much as you wanted other wise you wanted him inside you. You were a mix of emotionsone one hand you wanted him in the other your didn't want this to happen just yet. While your head was spinning in thought, Sasuke dipped his tongue inside you. You moaned louder than before. He started to tease you with his tongue. The feeling was indescribable. It felt so good, something you've never felt before. After a while he inserted a finger. You moaned at the sudden intrusion. He started to move his finger. You bucked your hips and wanted more.

"Sasuke..." You moaned aroused by his menstruations. At the sound of his name from your mouth he inserted another finger. He curled your fingers and you mewled. He kept inserting fingers until you reached your climax. You moaned Sasuke's name as loud as you could. Sasuke smirked, knowing that he broke you.

Sasuke sat up and removed his boxers. You saw his manhood and you had to admit it was big and hard. You thought it was gonna break you. "This is gonna hurt but don't worry it'll feel good after a while." He positioned himself at you entrance. He thrusted his giant cock inside of you. It hurt so badly and he wasn't even hardly half way in. You couldn't help but to let out a little noise. "Shhh... relax. It's okay it'll feel better." He tried comforting you. He placed a kiss on your forehead. After he got all the way in he let you get adjusted to his size. That lusting came back and you wanted him to move. "Sasuke move please."

He obliged by pulling out and going back in. He stated at a slow pace and kept it up for a while but you couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke please harder... faster." You begged.

"Say my name... beg me..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke please."

"Louder!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke please!"

"LOUDER!" Sasuke yelled louder.

"SASUKE PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" You screamed at the top of your lungs.

Sasuke stated to move again and this time he started moving again with each thrust getter harder and faster. He grabbed your hips to get leverage and found your sweet spot. He thrust deeper and kept hitting your spot. You were both moaning and panting. It felt so good the pleasure was beyond good. You found your climax. While your head was back in pure ecstacy as he was trying to reach his orgasm. Once he found it he released his seed inside you he pulled out and started to get dressed and helped you get dressed. You knew that you were never gonna get away from him you were "stuck" as some would say.

"Your mine remember that." Sasuke purred in your ear.

"Yours." You said as you laid on the grass with him.

1 week later

You sat back in the leaf village you haven't seen Sasuke since that day. No one besides Hinata your best friend knew. You took a test and it said positive, and of course it was a pregnancy test. You sat with Hinata who was drying your tears. You wished for it to be Sasuke but you were just glad someone was here for you.

9 months later

You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Sasuke hasn't returned. You heard rumors that he killed Itachi and joined the akautski. You were alone in the delivery room with your child. All of a sudden you feel a presence beside you, you look over and see him. Sasuke's actually here, after all this time. You reached up and slapped him. "What was that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"For leaving me alone! Not knowing if you'll ever return!" You screamed.

"I'm sorry I had to defeat my brother... but now I realized i should have stayed with you."

You held out your arms with your son in them. "Here hold him."

He took the child in his arms. "What did you name him?"

"Itachi." You said. You thought it would make him angry. But now you weren't so sure.

"I like it." He said "I'm gonna take you both and live with my family and keep you safe."

THE END


End file.
